


Surprisingly Difficult

by shadowsapiens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Horny Makeouts, Kylo Ren is a virgin but he is trying okay, References to Leia/Luke and Han/The Diversity of the Universe, Relationship Advice, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens
Summary: “Ben,” she murmurs, and Kylo doesn’t know how to say that he always thinks about his parents when she calls him that.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 34
Kudos: 64
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Surprisingly Difficult

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



> happy birthday bash, kimaracretak!! you requested Reylo last year, so i'm giving it to you this year because hey, it's not like star wars is a tremendously wanky fandom with any risk of you hating it this year!! what could go wrong, etc etc

One minute they’re walking down the brightly lit hallway. Then Kylo says, “Rey,” and something snaps (his cape attachment) as Rey shoves him through the nearest door. Her eyes glitter like stars. Her teeth are sharp against his neck.

“Ben,” she murmurs into his luxurious butt-length hair, and Kylo doesn’t know how to say that he always thinks about his parents when she calls him that. Really doesn’t know how to say he doesn’t even mind, when her waist fits perfectly in his hands, when her thigh presses up between his…

There’s a muffled clatter as the stormtroopers in the very-occupied break room gather their weapons and space poker cards and awkwardly file out from the back door. Kylo and Rey barely notice in the urgency of their necking.

“Rey,” he pants, gathering up his courage to do something absolutely insane like touching her boobs. 

But before he can do that, she twists in his arms. He barely avoids an elbow to his nose, and then her shirt’s on the floor and she’s half-naked against him and oh fuck Kylo has no idea what he’s doing here. 

“Fuck me, Ben,” she says.

Helpless, he tries to think what advice his mother would have given him. He has a sudden flashback to a certain diplomatic function in his teens, when General Organa was a few space martinis into the evening. He forgets what the purple-tentacled diplomat said, but he vividly recalls his mom throwing her head back in laughter and answering, “You know, sometimes it’s surprisingly difficult not to fuck your siblings.” Then she patted Ben on the shoulder and whispered, “That’s why you’re an only child.”

No, Kylo thinks hazily as Rey surges up into a lightspeed-hot kiss. No, that isn’t helpful at all.

What would his father say? Rey starts working on the buckles of his clothing—he’s too distracted to tell her there’s a zipper in the back—and he hears his father’s voice clear as anything: “Always try to check under the hood before boarding the ship, if you catch my drift,” Han had said, probably a hundred times. “You can work with anything wiggly, it’s the ones with teeth that get ya.”

Rey apparently loses her patience, and uses the Force to rip his shirt off. That buys him another few moments of contemplation, because okay, yeah, his abdominal muscles are pretty distracting. As she caresses his abs, he thinks, what would Uncle Luke say?

They were training once, and Luke asked, “Has your father given you the talk yet, anyway?”

And Ben said, “Always try to check—”

“Not the part about the wiggly bits,” Luke said, rolling his eyes. Then he turned towards the sky with a more serious expression, lit by the saber in his hand and the setting sun above. “You’re lucky, you know. Sometimes it’s surprisingly difficult not to…”

Okay, fuck it, Kylo’s clearly on his own here. He takes a deep breath, whispers, “I love you, Rey.”

And touches her boobs.


End file.
